


Senior Padawan

by Merfilly



Series: Jedi Asajj [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional, Gen, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Asajj has hit a milestone, but she's got issues. Attachment issues. Thankfully, Obi-Wan is a little better about dealing with them. Comes from having a Master who's tangled up in another Jedi.





	

Obi-Wan leaned in the doorway of the shared quarters between Ky and Asajj, arms folded, and a stubborn but kind look on his face.

"Darling, you are being unusually stubborn even for you. Quinlan's in a temper and Luminara stated you were being… snarly. Which for her means you were a complete fright."

"Go away, Obi-Wan," Asajj growled, adding a small push with the Force to his shoulder to try and shove him out of the room. Obi-Wan didn't let that dissuade him, walking further into the apartment and over to the couch she was on.

"Most padawans welcome the day they pass exams and attain seniority. To do it a year ahead of expectations? You should let us take you out to celebrate," he told her.

"Your customs and wishes mean nothing to me, Obi-Wan," she said, sulking in the corner of her couch. Obi-Wan, however, just took a long moment to watch her, considering all he knew of her from their years on joint missions between their masters, from living so close to each other in the Temple.

"You know Master Ky is proud of you… and he's not the kind of man to push you away from his life, just because you can start taking solo missions." He watched as his words landed squarely on the head of her emotions, because she bared her teeth at him a moment before her slim shoulders folded inward. He settled right beside her, arm bravely going around her shoulders, guiding her to lean into him.

"Not all of our Masters are half in love with us, Obi-Wan," she said, and he snorted at her. He'd heard that accusation a number of times, but Qui-Gon would never, ever be like that. Besides, he and Tahl were… well, together, though it sometimes looked as if they were mortal enemies with their arguing.

"I do not know where you and the others got that delusion, Asajj," he said. "But we're not talking about me and my Master. We're talking about you and yours. And there is no doubt in anyone's mind that Master Ky is very much Attached to you in the same way Master Plo is to Lissarkh," he continued, making her snort but also smile.

She had found the Kel Dor Master to be somewhat amusing in his reputation as being fatherly, but she could see why Obi-Wan said it that way.

"My Master saved me," Asajj said softly. "And he didn't pretend that I hadn't been through hell. He started giving me the tools to protect myself, immediately, and yet… he let me be a child. He didn't take what had happened and make that erase my age completely.

"I know he's very indulgent of me. Part of why I am ambivalent is that I feel like I am holding him here, keeping him from exploring the galaxy as he wished to as a younger man. I want to make him proud, but I don't want to lose him."

Obi-Wan, for the not the first time in their lives together, knew that such words were hard for her to share, and felt humbled to be the one she trusted enough to do so.

"There is an evolution to these things, even among non-Jedi, from all I have ever seen," he said softly. "But within the Jedi, I can point to a specific example."

Her eyes narrowed, but she bit. "Oh?"

"Master Windu and Master Billaba," Obi-Wan told her. "From what I have heard, he found her and Sar, brought them back to the Temple. He was more involved with them in their time in the creche, a lot like Master Plo and the foundlings he brings in, then did what master Plo never does and took Depa as his own apprentice. Master Windu, the man that embodies the Code, was like their father, and continued that through her training from what I remember, what Master Qui-Gon said of them.

"And now, with her fully graduated from his care, they are still close, without losing sight of being Jedi and choosing Duty first," he told her. "I think that is how you and Master Ky will probably be."

Asajj considered that for a long moment, putting it against the man that was one of her most persistent critics in what lessons she took outside those Ky gave her. That he was often in Billaba's company was incontestable. She just had not had the prior context to make their frequent partnerings seem like anything more than having complementary skills.

"You think my Master will keep me around even once I make Knight?" Her ambitious nature demanded she excel; the child that had escaped pain and misery wished only to be near her caretaker.

"I'm certain of it." He then snorted. "At least with Master Ky, you know that his pride will always coax you along the path to being a full Jedi Knight some day. He loves seeing you excel. Whereas I will probably be a padawan forever, because my Master still thinks I'm about fifteen," he teased.

Asajj's eyes narrowed significantly. "If you say so," she finally said, before shoving at him with the Force. "Move, Obi-Wan; you are radiating far too much heat into my space."

He half-smiled, certain she was headed for a more even keel. "You could always go change into that blue outfit you wore when we pulled security last month for the delegation," he invited. "It would be cooler and appropriate to wear out, to celebrate your achievement."

"You're incorrigible!" she informed him, but she stood up. "If I am wearing the blue, you have to wear that rust one that made the delegate from Drall follow you around with such lewd proposals," she countered, enjoying the way he blushed scarlet in memory.

"Then we are definitely taking Darsha with us to ward off such attentions," he muttered, before going to change, her laughter ringing in his ears. It was far better than the emotional storm she had been brewing when he first arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have one more piece of this which is going to take us into TPM territory. Contemplating a piece for AotC, but no clear ideas beyond that. If any of you want to drop me a prompt to explore in this AU, feel free to email me at sharpest.asp@gmail.com.


End file.
